thoughts and confessions
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks talks about the year thay have had, about the ups and downs and not being able to be there for each other. please tell me what you think


They were finally home from after a long day, now they were sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Deeks turned to Kensi

" Baby there is something I want to talk to you about" he said and she looked at him with confusion on her face and took his hand in hers

"Yea babe, what?" she asked and smiled at him

"What you said today about not being there for me, I just wanted you to know that you are always there for me when I need you" he said and looked at her and she squeezed his hand

"and sometimes life is about taking the help you need, and not necessary give anything in return." He continues and her smile fades and she looks away but keeping her hand in his.

"You needed my help Kens, I can´t say it was not hard to watch you like that, my strong, bad ass and independent girlfriend lay in a hospital bed, but we made it Kens. You did it and I´m glad I was there to watch you because it was the most amazing thing. Watching you come back to what you are now, all the struggles and victories and I´m honored that you let me see it all" He finishes and when he looks at her she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don´t cry baby" he said slowly and raises his hand to brush the tears away. She takes his hand and kisses his hand, closes her eyes and rest her head in his hand.

"I just loves you so much Marty, I don´t know how to thank you for being there for me threw all of this, I feel like this year has been all about me and that I have been a burden to you" She confesses and doesn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"Kensi, don´t say that. And yes this year have been more about you than me but sometimes life is like that, that's how a relationship is supposed to work, you are there for the other even though you don´t get something in return. You could never be a burden to me so don´t think like that, I think of you like the most amazing, beautiful, head strong and bad ass woman I have ever met and I love you." He finishes and looks at her eyes and smiles at her before he leans in and connect their lips, she reaches up and cups his face in her hands. When they pull apart their foreheads are touching and they smile at each other.

"I love you too Marty but…" she starts but he cuts her off

"No buts Kensi. Listen I can´t tell you how to feel, but I can tell you that even though this year have been crazy and hard as hell, I would never leave you, it never crossed my mind. I will always be by your side no matter what life throws at us" he says and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How did I get so lucky to find you" she says with a broken voice and she bite her bottom lip to avoid breaking down.

"I could say the same baby" He said to her and reaches up and stroking her tears away.

They sat in silence for a while and just smiled and kissed each other, glad to have found the person they were looking for. Ether of them couldn't imagine their life´s whit out each other.

Kensi laughed a little and he looked at her with confusion on her face

"I just came to think of something Hetty said" she smirked and continued

"She said that when it was time to hang up my gun, she wanted me to come home to more than weapons. She said that sometimes I find them and sometimes they find me, I never really understood what she meant before now. I´m glad you found me" She said with a shy smile and almost looked away, but she couldn't because of his strong eye contact.

"I´m glad you found me too Kensi" he said and connected their lips for the thousands time tonight.

When they pulled apart she stroked his arm and yearned and he smirked at her.

"Let´s go to bed, it´s been a long day" he said and stood up from the couch, he took her hand and pulled her up with him, suddenly she was off the ground and in his arms. She let out a small scream of surprise, when she could look him in her eyes she kissed him and laughed at him.

"Take me to bed Baby" she said and he laughed at her and started to walk up the stairs to their bedroom, with Monty right behind them.


End file.
